


A New Face

by RobinDragonryder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, gta v - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinDragonryder/pseuds/RobinDragonryder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A job for the Fake AH Crew goes awry, and the Mad King does the unthinkable--makes a friend. Written for Mica Burton based on an ask she got on tumblr and requested a fic of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Face

It was a dark and stormy night—one of the stormiest Los Santos had seen in a long time. This hadn't deterred the Crew, though—the Fake AH Crew, as the whispers of terror in the streets had come to call them.

“Remind me why we couldn't reschedule?” Gavin “Gavino” Free asked, rolling his eyes. Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey, the group's ringleader, cuffed him upside the head.

“Because the owner of the store is only out of town tonight. What, afraid of getting wet?” he replied in a hushed tone, adding as an afterthought, “and keep your voice down. Should've brought Jack or Lindsay, left you back at HQ.” The two were manning the getaway car, ready to pull in and pick up the rest of the crew at a second's notice.

“Uh, Boss?” a voice came over the walkie-talkie. It was Michael “Mogar” Jones, and he sounded upset about something. “We've got a problem...”

–

It had begun like any other heist. Michael and Ryan “Mad King” Haywood had broken into the jewlery store, ready to strip it clean of its valuables. He problem was someone had gotten there first. They arrived just in time to see a figure clad in black slip out a rope through an air duct in the ceiling. A piece of paper floated down in the cat burglar's wake. Ryan stalked over, piked up the note, glanced at it, then flung it at Michael and took off out of the building and up a ladder. Michael read the note to himself and groaned inwardly.

If you want your jewels, I'd be happy to trade them for a spot on the team. ~M

Michael winced, knowing what the Boss would say as he called over on his walkie talkie. “Uh Boss? We've got a problem...” He quickly explained the situation, up through Ryan's pursuit of the thief. “So, what should we do when he catches her?”

–

Ryan high-tailed it up the ladder leading to the roof of the building. Despite his intimidating size, he was surprisingly fast and nimble, making it to the rooftop just as the mysterious figure—now recognizably female—jumped from one roof to the next. She was fast, but Ryan had a trick up his sleeve. Pulling the caltrops from his bag and unwinding the cord that connected them, he wound up and flung them at the fleeing woman, catching her around the ankles. The girl was quick, though. She ducked into a roll, kicking her feet as she rolled, and the trap fell harmlessly to the ground. She was back on her feet in no time, but the roll had given Ryan the chance he needed to catch up. He grabbed her by the forearm—gently, even the Mad King was raised to be polite to ladies—and glared at her from under his black skull mask.

“You have something of ours,” he stated simply, voice muffled by the mask but still easily understandable.

The woman shook her head. “Not yours. Not mine either, come to that, but finders, keepers.”

“We found you. By that logic, you're ours,” the masked man responded. This girl had spunk. He liked that.

Before the young lady could respond, a voice came over the walkie-talkie strapped to Ryan's waist., and Ryan realized that he had probably broadcast the entire chase and conversation with this mysterious girl to the rest of the team. “Ask her if she's the same 'M' that beat us to the Robinson place,” Geoff's voice came over the radio. Ryan looked at the girl questioningly. She smirked in response.

“And the Carlisle place, and the Copeland place, and the Dalton place,” she began listing. Ryan shook his head. This girl was crazy. But she was talented, that couldn't be denied—no one had caught her despite those high-profile jobs. He was beginning to like her.

“Not to mention, I'm holding your number one killer, the Mad King himself, at gun point right now,” she added, and Ryan looked down, shocked to notice that the arm he wasn't still gripping was holding a gun aimed right at his stomach.

“So how about you give me what I want and let me on the team?” she said, talking directly to Geoff through the radio. There was silence that stretched on for far too long, before--

“Fine,” Geoff responded. Ryan, bring her to the rendezvous point.” In a flash, the gun was put away .

“Fantastic,” she beamed at Ryan, who was so unused to people smiling at him in a non-threatening manner that he was shocked into smiling back, though it wasn't visible beneath the mask. Beckoning the girl to follow, he headed down the ladder to the ground below.

“You have a name besides 'M'?” Ryan asked as they walked, voice curt but polite.

“Mica,” she responded with a smile.

It was the beginning of a beautiful partnership.


End file.
